This invention relates to the straightening repair of metal and wood street signage and mailbox posts. Street sign post often become loose and begin to lean after being exposed to frequent wind forces. It is also common for mailbox posts to become loose and begin to lean due to the frequent pulling and shutting of the box as well as being subject to snow impacts during snow plow removal operations in the colder climates. The Secure Post device provides an easy, low cost way to keep these posts in a plumb or vertical position once an existing post has been repositioned. The device can also be used in new installations for added support in poor soils and to prevent the posts from future leaning concerns.